Rooftop Conversations
by Jenn11
Summary: A series of connected E/P one-shots. Conversations they have, mostly on the roof.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This starts right after my fic 'Jealousy' ends. It'll be a series of connected one-shots. Conversations between Eliot and Parker, mostly taking place up on roofs. Thanks to Rose for the idea of Eliot following Parker up to the roof, and letting me use the idea.

Rooftop Conversations

Parker was drawn from her thoughts as the roof access door opened. Eliot moved to stand near her, but didn't say anything. Both enjoyed the comfortable silence for several minutes.

"That song… you were thinking about Kaye Lynn?" Parker finally asked, her voice soft.

"Yeah, I was," Eliot admitted.

"You didn't go see her when we had some time off," Parker said. It was something she was now very happy about, but also curious.

"She has her life, and I have mine. We… had a moment, but that's all it was. I can't be part of her world, and she doesn't belong in our world."

Parker liked that he said 'our world', including her.

"But the time with her is a good memory," Eliot added.

A bitter-sweet emotion Parker couldn't name filled her. But she was glad Eliot had some happy memories. He deserved them. She'd just have to make sure that some of those happy memories included her.

They fell into another comfortable silence. This time it was Eliot who spoke first.

"So why'd you come up here?" Eliot asked. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. I just needed to get some space."

She liked that Eliot didn't pry. He left it up to her to share her thoughts or not.

"I'm making enchiladas tomorrow if you want to come over," Eliot invited.

Parker smiled widely and nodded. Eliot's enchiladas were her favorite.

The next chapter is almost done, and should be up Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

A Gift.

Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the Reviews, and adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts Lists.

The Team was all gathered for a briefing, but still had some time before it started.

"Rooftop," Parker said quietly, passing Eliot as she walked away from the coffee machine, and he was walking towards it. The others were far enough away that they didn't hear her.

As she waited on the roof, Parker thought about the bandana in her pocket. Her favorite story from childhood, read by a teacher at school, had a scene with the Lady giving the Knight her scarf before he went into battle. She'd gotten the bandana for Eliot, knowing he'd never wear a scarf. She liked the idea of him thinking about her when he wore it. She'd chosen that particular scarf because it was the same color as his eyes – which was now her favorite color.

A few minutes later Eliot joined her on the roof. Parker set her coffee mug on the ledge. Pulling the gift from her pocket, she handed it to Eliot.

Eliot looked at the bandana Parker had just handed him, then back at her.

"I got it for you a couple days ago," she explained.

"Got?" Eliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I actually paid for it. It's a store you might go to, and I didn't want you getting in trouble if they thought you stole it."

"Thanks, Parker."

"You like it?"

"Yeah, Parker. I like it."

She smiled.

He tied the bandana around his wrist, since his hair was already pulled back out of his way. The smile lighting Parker's face made his breathe catch in his throat. "We'd better get down," Eliot said. Not because he wanted to leave, but because he knew if they'd stayed he'd be kissing her. And since he thought she might like Hardison, that couldn't happen.

Parker nodded. "Nate gets grouchy when we're late."

Sophie noticed the bandana, just as she'd noticed the pair had disappeared for a few minutes, and hid a smile.

Parker was pleased to see that the bandana she gave him immediately became his favorite one. Once it started to fade from washings, she stole it, and replaced it with a new one. Eliot noticed the change, but didn't mention it to her. She washed the old one, and kept it in a box with other things that mattered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Thanks again to Rose, who inspired this story. Thanks VERY much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. And thanks to those who added this story to your Favoritess and Alerts lists.

"The Lady said 'no'," Eliot growled, grabbing the man's wrist and twisting the arm painfully behind the man's back.

Parker rubbed the area on her arm where the man had grabbed her, watching as Eliot, none to gently, marched the man to the door, and warned him not to come back.

"I could have taken care of it," she told Eliot once he was beside her again.

"I know. But a Lady shouldn't have to," he replied.

On impulse, Parker leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Parker."

"It was just an excuse to kiss you," she admitted, looking down.

He used a finger to gently raise her chin until their eyes met. "You don't need an excuse, Darlin'," he said, before lowering his lips to hers. They were as soft as he'd imagined they'd be.

Without thinking, Parker stepped closer. Eliot's hands came to rest on her waist, and her hands rested on his arms. Parker wasn't disappointed. Far from it. The kiss was sweet and powerful and her knees went weak. Eliot felt like he was intoxicated, and not from the hint of alcohol that lingered from the beer Parker had been drinking.

The sound of Nate clearing his throat brought them back to their surroundings.

Parker was going to step away, but Eliot simply moved so that they stood side by side, with his arm securely around her waist. Parker happily stayed close to him.

"What, Nate?" Eliot asked. He recognized the look in Nate's eye. The look of a father seeing that his daughter was interested in a guy.

Nate relaxed. He knew what Eliot was capable of, but he'd also seen how protective Eliot was of Parker. "Just… don't let whatever you do on your own time interfere with a job."

They went up to the roof, so they could talk – or kiss – unobserved.

"Why didn't you ever kiss me before?" Parker asked.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to. Seemed like you were interested in Hardison."

"I was," she admitted. "I got over it."

Before Eliot could reply she leaned in and kissed him again. Eliot wasn't overbearing, but neither was he tentative. He took his time and kissed her more thoroughly as she'd ever been kissed in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks as always for the Reviews, and adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts lists. This chapter is a little different. It's Nate and Sophie talking about Eliot/Parker and then Parker talking to Nate. Rose suggested it, and I thought is sounded like a good idea… If anyone has any requests or suggestions, please let me know.

Once Parker and Eliot had left, Sophie turned to Nate, with a smug smile on her lips. "I believe the bet was $100. And dinner anywhere I choose."

"I was sure it was Parker and Hardison," Nate grumbled as he pulled the money out of his wallet, and handed it to Sophie.

"It used to be Parker and Hardison. Things change, Nate."

"But, Eliot… He's a hitter."

"Yes. A hitter who can protect Parker better than anyone else. Who can probably understand her past better than anyone else. And did you really like the idea of Parker with Hardison?"

"Well, he was a bit immature…"

"Exactly. Nate, you think of Parker like a daughter. You're going to find something wrong with any guy she wants to be with. That's how it is with fathers."

Nate couldn't argue that, so he stayed silent. And he had to admit that Parker could do a lot worse than Eliot.

The next morning Parker and Sophie were having breakfast together. "Is Nate mad at me? Is he mad at Eliot?" Parker asked, concern in her tone.

"No, honey. He's not made at you or Eliot. Fathers don't like to be reminded that their daughters are grown up, and care about a man other than their father. Fathers always want to think of the daughter as their little girl – especially when it comes to other men."

"But… Nate isn't my father…"

"Being a father, or mother, isn't really about blood, Parker. It's about love. And Nate loves you as his daughter. Just keep the kissing and other physical touching to a minimum in front of Nate – at least until he has a chance to get used to the idea," Sophie advised.

Since Nate wasn't expecting anyone, he was surprised to hear the knock on his door, and even more surprised to see Parker standing there. "Parker?"

"Just because I love Eliot, doesn't mean I don't love you too… It's just… different," she said, hugging him.

"I know, Sweetheart," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She pulled back, so she could look him in the eyes. "You're more of a father to me than anyone else. Even Archie. Nothing's going to change that, but I'm going to be with Eliot."

"Okay."

Parker left, heading over to Eliot's.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay. My Muse wasn't cooperating. Hope you like this chapter. It's Eliot Hurt – Parker Comfort. Next chapter is Parker Hurt – Eliot Comfort. Gotta be fair ;-)

Thanks for the reviews, and adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts Lists. Thanks to tigrr527 for the idea of a little action being included.

Eliot and Parker raced onto the roof of the building. Eliot held the evidence Parker had stolen as she quickly hooked herself to the harness.

"Go," he said, handing her the evidence back.

"But… you'll be stuck here…"

"I'll be fine. Nate needs that evidence to clear our client. Go."

"I can't leave you," she said, stubbornness in her tone.

Nate, listening in through the ear buds, grew concerned, but before he could reply, Eliot spoke again.

"This is what Nate warned us against. GO! I'll be fine."

"You better be," she said. Parker gave him a quick kiss and jumped off the roof, just as the guards that had been chasing them came through the roof access door.

An hour later Parker followed Eliot into the room he used at the offices to store first aid items and patch himself up when needed. It was the first time Parker had ever followed him in when he was patching himself up, but she figured their new relationship made it ok.

"I'm fine, Parker," Eliot told her, pulling out what he needed.

"I know. But I can help." She took a cloth and the large bowl, going into the bathroom to get water. Once she returned she began to gently wash the blood from his hands.

Her gentle touch, so soon after the violent fight, caused Eliot to shiver.

"Is the water too cold?" Parker asked, afraid she'd messed up.

"No, Parker. It's fine. It's not the water," he replied.

"Then what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You. Anyone being so gentle to soon after a fight… I'm not used to that."

"Oh…" Parker replied, not sure what else to say. But since Eliot hadn't told her to leave, she resumed washing the blood off. She liked that she could make the stoic Hitter react to her so easily – just a gentle touch.

One guard had gotten a lucky shot to Eliot's cheek, and his ring had made a small cut.

Eliot didn't even flinch as Parker cleaned it with medical alcohol.

Eliot put the supplies away while Parker dumped the bloody water. She brought the bowl back, and was about to leave when Eliot took her hand.

"Parker… Thanks…"

She gave a smile, and he leaned in to kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts lists. Any ideas/suggestions/requests for future chapters, please let me know.

Parker had taken her shirt off, but left her bra on, so Eliot could wrap her bruised ribs. He then put the brace on her wrist. The whole time he'd remained silent. Parker was used to the fact that Eliot was often quiet, but this felt different, and it bothered her. She just wasn't sure what it meant, or what to do. Was he mad she'd let herself get hurt?

He finally looked up and met her eyes. She was shocked at the guilt and pain she saw in them. "I'm so sorry, Parker."

"Eliot, it's not your fault. I'm fine."

"You're hurt, Parker. I should have been there faster," Eliot said.

"You got there as fast as you could. Really fast. I don't blame you, and I don't want you to blame yourself," she told him.

"I'm supposed to protect you, Parker. I'm supposed to make sure you don't get hurt."

She sighed. "Eliot, you can't be everywhere. I'm fine…"

Seeing his pointed look at her ribs, she amended, "I'll be fine in a few days."

"Weeks, Parker," Eliot corrected. "Those ribs will take weeks to heal. So will the wrist."

They ended up on the recliner, Parker resting on top of Eliot, and watched movies. Since she was hurt, Parker got to choose. They watched Ocean's 11, 12, and 13. Parker spent most of the time noting what was done wrong, and how their Team could do it better, with only five people.

That night, Eliot drove them to his place. "But, you should take me home. I'm hurt, so we can't… you know."

"Parker, I'm not letting you be home by yourself when you're hurt. And I don't just want you around for 'you know'. You're hurt, and I'll feel better if you're close."

"Okay," she agreed. She wanted to lean over and kiss him, but her bruised ribs didn't encourage the move, so she waited until they were out of the car (Eliot, as usual, coming to open the door for her), to kiss him.


End file.
